Leaving Civilization, Entering Chaos
by MischaAtwood
Summary: Ryan is a undercover cop who is assigned to protect Marissa. She is being tracked down by a serial killer. This is a AU story. RM
1. Meeting Ryan Atwood

Leaving Civilization, Entering Chaos

Chapter one

Author's Note: This is a A/U story. They have not met before. It's just a story that involves Ryan and Marissa. A little Summer and maybe a bit of Seth. But mostly R/M. I wrote this story for a different couple so I just switched names. I hope you like it. It starts out a bit slow but it's okay. The people at the DC board liked it.(except one person).

Ryan is a police officer who is trying to track down a serial killer. The next person on the serial killer's list is Marissa Cooper, an artist. ENJOY!

"Come, Now!" Chief Mike Peters of the police force ordered.

Ryan immediately jogged to his bosses office, worried that something was terribly wrong.

"What can I do for you sir?" The 6 foot, 2 inch, man asked.

"Since you have been on medical leave for three months now and you're probably deadly bored just sitting

around, answering phones, and whatnot. I have a new case for you." Peters stated looking at the muscular

blonde headed man.

Atwood had been on a drug bust four and a half months ago and while he was trying to catch and arrest a 30

something drug dealer, another moron shot a bullet, aiming for Ryan's head. Luckily, this idiot had pretty

awful aim and shot him in the stomach. He was rushed to the emergency, and was slowly recovering. Ryan

decided he wanted to go back to work only a month ago.

"What's the case sir?" Atwood asked anxiously.

"In Riggs Texas, there's a woman named Marissa Cooper. 892 South Baltimore Blvd. Blonde hair. Hazel

eyes. Five feet, seven inches." Peters was interrupted by Atwood.

"What did she do for me to go after her? Rob a bank? Shoot a cop? Steal a car? Kill a person?"

"No, not like that. We don't want you to arrest her. I want you to always keep an eye on her.

Do you remember the serial killer, David Breath, the one we didn't capture? Killed twenty-eight woman,

eighteen children, and zip on men. All of the children were girls ages six to fifteen."

"Yeah, I remember that guy. Why?" Ryan asked genuinely confused.

"We have knowledge to believe, actually we are 100% on this, that his next victim is Miss Cooper. So as I

was saying before, Marissa Cooper is 24, the same age as you, single, and I might add beautiful."

Peters said handing over all the necessary information including a picture of Marissa.

"My, she is ." Ryan agreed.

"So tomorrow you have a flight to Riggs Texas. Nine o'clock sharp is when it leaves. You have reservations

at the Hilton there. The next morning try to find Miss Cooper. She has a scheduled painting class and you are

signed on for the class. She's the teacher and it starts at two.

As you already know but I will tell you again. Under NO circumstance will you tell Miss Cooper you are a

undercover cop. In her eyes, you're gonna be Ryan Atwood, want-to-be painter, friendly and outdoorsy pal,

who comes over to her house everyday to talk."

"Sounds good to me." Ryan said, ready to meet the lovely-looking Marissa. Raising to his feet, Ryan

shook his boss's hand and walked out of the room.

What Ryan Atwood didn't know was tomorrow after he stepped off of his plane in Riggs Texas, what a hell

of a ride he was in for.

Tell me what you think about this story so far. Email me at KatieJoWitter.yahoo.com

This is like a little prolog or something


	2. Meeting Marissa Cooper

Leaving Civilization, Entering Chaos.

Part Two By KatieJoWitter.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed this! This is probably the slowest and worst chapter in the whole story. Sorry.

And to one review who didn't like the idea of my born-again fic, I'll change the end a bit. K?

--------1---------

****

Wednesday morning: nine am

"Hold on for a second!" Ryan yelled as he scrambled out of bed. He opened the door.

"Is this Ryan Atwood's room?" the friendly man asked.

"Yes. it is. Who are you?"

"Matt Pomes, I was told to give you this message." He started to clear his throat to begin reading when Ryan interrupted him.

"Could I just read the message? you don't have to."

"Yes sir. goodbye." Matt said politely before leaving the hallway.

"Ok, what do we have here?" Ryan mumbled to himself. Quickly opening the envelope, he read the note.

****

Atwood, Remember you have an art class today. Don't be late.

Peters

"Great! I spent 10 whole minutes just to remind me to go!" he angrily chuckled to the mirror.

#########

At two o'clock on the dot, he walked into a small cutely decorated classroom. It had beautiful art work on the walls and the smell of paint wafted into his nose.

"Hello, Can I help you?" Questioned a gorgeous woman. She had long wavy blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and the fullest, most-kissable lips he had ever seen. There was his Marissa Cooper.

"Oh yes. I'm here for the painting class." He extended his arm to shake Miss Cooper's hand. "Ryan Atwood."

"Marissa Cooper. Well, you're in luck. You got me for the whole hour. My other students are on spring break and aren't going to be here. Come take a sit."  
Ryan walked over to a chair and sat down on it. He was memorized by Marissa's figure. It was wonderfully curved in all the right places and her legs looked endless.

"What do you want to start with? I have pencils, charcoal,, ink, paint,..?"

"How about a pencil." Ryan told her. She was coming back with a finely sharpened pencil when her phone rang.

"Could you hold on for a minute?"

"Take all the time you need."

Marissa ran to answer the telephone.

"Hello, Marissa Cooper speaking.. Oh yes... Cindy...yes...aha...tomorrow...3 pm...my house...of course... yes....no.... I'll be fine... bye bye now... bye... yes...bye"

After she hung up the phone, she let out a tired yawn.

"Sorry for the wait. That was my sister. She's driving me crazy."

"No problem."

"Now I want you to draw me a person's face. Just quickly sketch it. Just keep in mind that the eyes are in the middle of the face."

"Okay."

Ryan started drawing. The next hour went by in a flash. They both talked continuously during his art lesson. Even though Ryan had no skill whatsoever is drawing, he was able to draw stick people without Marissa's help!

"Marissa, I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow night?"

"No. why?"

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me and you can tell me everything about yourself?"

Marissa looked like a deer in the middle of the road startled by a cars headlights. She blushed.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I would absolutely love a cup of coffee with you."

"Then that settled. Is seven o'clock okay?"

"Perfect. Where shall I meet you?"

"Oh No, No, No. I am an gentleman. Where do you live?" Even though Ryan already knew her address, and passed by her house many times, she didn't know. And that's how he was going to keep it.

"here's my card with the address on it."

"Ok. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock then. It's a date!"

"Ok. It was nice meeting you and remember to come back for your next class on Friday. You really need the help!" Marissa laughed as she opened the door so Ryan could exit.

To be continued.

So this is what I'm thinking. One chapter a day which means you'll get 37 days of Marissa and Ryan.

And if I mistakenly forget to not replace the name in one spot. Ryan=Pacey and Marissa=Joey! Enjoy!


	3. Meeting Death

Leaving Civilization, Entering Chaos

Chapter 3

Author's Note- Sorry it took such a long time.

I hope this chapter is better then the last one. It was pretty bad.

Ryan arrived right on the dot. Dressed in a nice clean blue shirt and jeans, he knocked on her door. After a couple brief minutes, she still didn't answer. He began getting nervous. What if the guy had struck. He banged on the door again. Still no response. Ryan hit the door even louder. He tried the handle. Miraculously, the door wasn't locked. He stepped in, calling her name.

"Marissa? Are you there? MARISSA!!!! You there?"

He started getting worried. Then he heard a small scared voice.

"Ryan? Is that you?"

"Marissa! Where are you?"

"In the closet."

Ryan entered the master room which was Marissa's room. He opened a door thinking it was the closet to find out the door led to the bathroom. There was only one door left. The closet door.

He quickly opened the door to find a Miss Cooper hiding under her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were water soaked because she was crying.

"No." She paused. " If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone. Not one soul.?" Ryan nodded.

"For the last 3 weeks I have been getting these phone calls. I answer and this man with a deep voice says to be scared and that he's going to murder me. Once everyday."

"Did he just call?"

"Yes. He said stay put because you only got a little bit more to live. Oh and not to tell anyone. My own sister doesn't ever know and I tell her everything. Then when I heard the door banging and a voice hollering I thought it was him. I totally forgot you were coming."

Ryan looked into the eyes of the woman beside him. Her eyes contained tiredness, loneliness, and mostly fear.

"How about we just stay here instead of going out. I can make you some coffee if you have some." Ryan suggested.

"I would really like that."

Ryan helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Ryan? Can we not talk about the phone call today? I don't want to."

"Okay. Then tell me about your family. Got any siblings?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I have one sister. She has a little girl named Ashley. You?"

"one brother."

"Are you the oldest?"

"Nope. Youngest. He used to pick on me."

"Oh. I'm the youngest too."

"sucks doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

They both laughed while Ryan finished making their not so coffee shop coffee.

3 hours later.

Ryan and Marissa were reminiscing on their pasts. First jobs. First boyfriend/girlfriends. Worst teachers they had in high school. Best friends. What they had wanted to be when they grew up.

"I always wanted to be an artist. And I got what I wanted."

"See I wanted to be a veterinarian but my parents said I could be a dog groomer."

"Oh. They weren't really that mean were they?"

"Yes they were."

"Ok new subject. Ryan?"

"Well, it's almost ten. I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. thanks for staying with me."

"Oh. can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Call me if that guy calls again. I want to know your safe."

"Yes mother!" Marissa joked.

"Bye"

"Bye"

.

"Yes could I talk to Peters please. This is Ryan Atwood."

"Yes one moment" the secretary said through the phone.

"Peters"

"Yeah mike. Ryan here,"

"Atwood, Did you meet Miss Cooper?"

"Yes I did. She told me a guy is after her. The past month everyday she gets a phone call. He basically says he's going to kill her."

"That's our David Breath."

"Yeah I know. She's scared to death."

"That's how they all are. But remember Atwood you can't tell her anything. Got it?"

"Yes. He might kill her any day though."

"You have to watch her like a hawk. Never leave her alone."

"She'll get suspicious."

"Then don't let her know you're following her."

"Okay boss."

"Bye Atwood."

"Yeah Bye."

"Hello?" Marissa asked into the phone, the next day. She had just gotten home from her art class with Ryan.

"Marissa. How are you feeling? Are you ready to die?" A spooky voice creped through from the other line.

"What do you what?"

"You. Dead."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun......... Be prepared Marissa......... Death is approaching fast........... Be prepared."

The line went dead. The guy just hung up on her.

"Damn. Twice in one day." Marissa mumbled to herself.

"I better call Ryan." She hadn't told him of the call this morning at 3 am. But she did promise him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ryan. It's Marissa."

"Hey. What's the matter. Your voice sounds scared..... Did he call again?"

"Yes."

"Hold on I'm coming right over."

"No don't. I'm fine."

"Mar--"

"I mean it. All the doors are locked and I'm safe."

"Okay I won't come. What did he say?"

"He called this morning to tell me have a good morning because you don't have very many left. And he called a bit ago to ask me how am I feeling. And am I ready to die."

Marissa started crying on the phone.

"It's okay Marissa. I'll protect you."

"I'm just so scared. Fear is all around me."

"Marissa calm down. Maybe if you get something to eat you'll feel a bit better." Ryan said in a calming voice.

"Maybe I just go take a nap."

"Sounds like a lovely idea. Have a good sleep."

"Bye."

"Ryan. Do you remember Robin who is tracking the other woman who is being stalked by David Breath?"

"Yeah."

"Well, He was doing a great job. He actually fell in love with the girl. Today, in a ditch, the police found her dead. Robin was tied to his bed. Now there is only 3 other women he's tracking down to be killed. Miss Cooper, Mrs. Anderson, and Miss Foster. Keep a good eye out on Cooper, Atwood."

"Okay Peters. Just answer me on question. Where did Miss Claws live?"

"48 miles from your house and 45 from Marissa's."

To be continued.....................

Email me at KatieJoWitteryahoo.com


	4. A friend meeting death

Chapter 4

"Next on Fox 15, the latest on the manhunt for the coastal-tracing serial killer. Stay tune!" Blasted from the television.

"Ring, Ring." The telephone seemed to talk.

"Hello Marissa speaking."

"Hello Marissa." The same creepy voice talked.

"I'm going to call the police on you."

"No, you won't. Because if you do, I will kill you and Ryan before 24 hours after you talk to them. I wouldn't if I were you."

"Are you the serial killer that's been on the news?"

"I've been on the news? Good for me."

"They're going to get you."  
"I don't think so."

"Why not?"  
"Have you said goodbye to your family yet?"

"No and I'm not going to. I am not going to die at the hands of you."

"I beg to differ. By next day another girl is going to be in the newspaper. In obituaries section." The man on the other side of the line laughed as if it was the laugh of a cartoon villain with its eerie, frightening, and sarcastic tone.

"What girl are you going to murder?"  
"A friend of yours"

"Please don't!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

The laughter began again and than was cut off by the dial tone. He had hung up.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Breaking news! The body of a 24 year old woman was found in an elderly couple's cellar. The 76 year old woman said she went downstairs to get a chair and found the gruesome remains of Miss Cindy Carson. Beat, assaulted, hung, then cut up appeared to be how the victim was killed. This appears to be the 48th victim of the Coastal-Tracing serial killer. Stay tuned for some tips that could save your life if this guy strikes you."

"Oh my god." Marissa had been staring at the television for what seemed like hours. Cindy Carson was one of her best friends. She had gone to high-school with her and had helped buy her house. Now as the guy on the phone said it was one of her friends that had been murdered. Cindy was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Peters, I just saw the news. Carson wasn't on your list was it?"

"No. We had no information that this guy had been tracking her."

"Now how far away was this girl found."

"Closer than the last one. 10 miles from your house."

"Marissa hadn't said the guy had been calling her lately. I think she's not telling the truth."

"Ask her some more. We think that either Foster or Cooper is the next target. Tomorrow we're sending more officers to Riggs and Melbourne. Melbourne is where Miss Foster lives. I just hope David Breath doesn't come before tomorrow."

"Yeah. I have to go over to Marissa's tonight. She's had the news on forever. She thinks its the serial killer that's following her. If she really knew."

"She has good eyes and ears. That's good she's so perceptive."

"Okay Mike. I am late."

"Atwood, Be careful with her. Don't let her into the clasps of that man. She'll never come out alive."

"Okay thanks."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Ryan, he called me today before Cindy died. He told me before the day is done a friend of mine is going to die."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too scared. I didn't think he was really going to do it."

"What else happened?"

"I got a email. From him."

"I need to see it." Ryan said abruptly. He needed evidence and he had a chance and he wasn't going to risk it.

"I deleted it. He said delete it after you read it so I did. It said some more things about death and he signed a fake name. It was 'Ima. good Killer'"

"Can I go on your email address? I can find it."  
"Okay. He also told me today on the phone that if I tell the police about this he'll kill me and you within 24 hours."

Pacey began searching her email. He went in her trash box. Luckily she didn't delete her trash box.

"Okay I found it."

He read the message and then proceeded to print it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm printing it."

"Why."

"For me. I'm studying this guy."

"Okay."

"Tell me something. Why do you pick up the phone? Why don't you just not answer it."

"He told me if I didn't I wouldn't know when I would die. And I am curious."

"Oh."

"Can you logoff the computer when your done and come with me?"  
"okay. Where do you want me to go?"

"I have to tell you something. Cindy had a boyfriend. His name was Dave something. She kept it secretive because he wasn't the nicest guy. He beat her and stuff. I was the only person who knew about it. Then last month she found out she was having his baby. She told him and he broke up with her. She was devastated. But she decided to kept the baby. And he didn't like it one bit. I think he killed her."

"Wow. Did you ever meet him?"

"No. Only heard about him."

"Did she ever describe him to her?"

"Once. Black hair and black eyes. Curly hair. umm... He worked out a lot. I can't remember anything else."  
Ryan remained quiet. He had to keep in mind that Marissa's life was at stake. She had just told him valuable information.

"Do you remember where he lives?"

"No. She never told me and I never asked."

"Okay."

"Ryan, I'm going to the store. Do you want to come with?"

"I would love to. Besides I'm getting very worried about you. I am now coming with you where ever you go."

"Sounds fine with me. I am very frightened and I would love to have everyone I can to be with me"

To be continued.......

Email me at katiejowitteryahoo.com


	5. Meeting Arizona

Chapter 5

"Atwood, your next assignment for Miss Cooper is to get her out of Texas. All the other woman are going to different states too. This guy is too close to killing them. We need her out of Riggs."

"What state?"

"Arizona"

"Why Arizona"

"Because he'll never look there."

"How will I get her to come?"

"Use your brain. And if that doesn't work try sleeping with her."

"WHAT!!!!!"

"I'm kidding."

"Oh... How long am I supposed to stay there?"

"Until I tell you. But probably a few weeks."

"Do you have all the accommodations ready?"

"Why do you think? Of course. Be there tomorrow. Oh don't call me in a few weeks."

"Why not"

"I'm out on my second honeymoon."

"Congrats"

"Remember. Tomorrow!"

The door bell rang. Marissa got up to answer it.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"What you don't like me visiting you?"

"Of course I like it but I thought you're coming over tonight?"

"I was but since I'm here now I have something to tell you."

"Okay?"

"I know we hardly really know each other but just to get your mind off this guy who's been scaring you, Let's go to Arizona where he won't find you."

"No. Absolutely not. He told me to stay here or something will happen to you. I'm not risking it."

"That's crazy. He won't find us. I'm going to be with you. And I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

"What if he still finds us. He'll be mad as hell for me disobeying him."

"Then let him be mad. He's not going to track us down."

"Promise?"

"I will do the best of my ability that it won't happen."

"Okay I'll come."

"Good. Now pack your bags. Because tomorrow we're going to the Grand Canyon State.!"

"Tomorrow!!!!!"

"Yeah. Because the faster we leave the safer we'll all be."

"Okay. Will you help me pack my bags?"

"So what do you need?" Ryan asked, comfortably sitting on Marissa's bed."

"Get off of my bed!" Marissa said coming into the room. "I don't want to buy a new bed."

"Why would you?"

"Because ."

"And here comes the real Marissa Cooper." He joked.

"I'm not that uptight!"

"Sure you're not." He said sarcastically.

"Never mind. Now go in that drawer and get me all my jeans."

"Here you are ma'lady."

"Thank you. How long are we staying there?"

"A couple weeks."

"Next go in the top right shelf and get the purple and blue tops."

"Okay. Now are you going to sit there the whole time while I get all your things or are you going to help?"

"The first one."

"Marissa!!! You little person." He laughed.

"Okay okay! I give up. I'll help you. But first while I get my suitcases, get all my clothes from that drawer." She said pointing to a tall wood dresser.

"okay."

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning....

"Marissa hurry up!!!! The plane leaves in a little over an hour."

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold your horses."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"No."

"What did you forget?"

"My sanity. What am I doing?"

"Going on an airplane. Going somewhere safe."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Let's hit Arizona.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Marissa, wake up we're here."

"Go away. Just 5 more minutes."

"No Marissa. wake up. We're in the Sky Harbor Airport."

"Carry me?"

"No. Get your butt out of that uncomfortable seat."

"It's really comfortable!" She protested.

"How bout I make you a deal. You get off this plane and once we do I will carry you."

"Okay."

"Now get up!"

"Alright, Alright.!!!"

"You promised you would carry me!"

"We're almost off of the airplane, can't ya hold on a minute?"

"I'm tried and bored and hungry and my feet are killing me."

"Well that's what happens after being on a plane for over 3 hours. We can stop at a restaurant soon."

"Okay. That sounds good."

------------------------------------------------------------------

But what Ryan and Marissa didn't know was that David Breath was right on their heals.

To be continued................

Bad chapter I know....


	6. Meeting the water park

"Yeah David, we're hot on their trail. They're staying at a Days Inn tonight. They're sharing a room."

"So they haven't noticed you at all?"

"I don't think so. They look like lovebirds to me."

"Can't you guys find out who Ryan is?"

"We tried and we didn't find one except a Ryan Finder but he's been dead for 12 years now."

"Okay. I'll go down there next week. When do you think I should kill her?"

"Don't know boss. But I think the dreading and fear part is already scaring her to death."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"My.. My... That.. was an....greaaaa.... restaurant...Ryaaaaaaaaannn...."

"Of course Mar. You're drunk. Anything is great to you." Ryan said carrying Marissa in his arms.

"Can... we.. goooo... home...nowwwwwwww?"

"That's where we're headed."

"good..." Marissa mumbled in her drunken voice.

"can you stand up for a second while I get the car door opened?"

"Of Course..."

Ryan stood her up and let go of her. He unlocked and opened the door then turned around to where Marissa was supposed to be. He looked down.

"Marissa, I said stand up."

"I am." She said from the ground.

"No your not. Here grab onto my arm. There you go. Upsie daisy."

"I wannn to go bed...."

"Don't we all."

He put her in the car and walked around to the other side. He started the engine and drove to their hotel room.

When they reached Days Inn, Marissa was out like a light.

"Marissa wake up. Wake up!"

She didn't budge. Ryan put one of her arms around his shoulder and carried her into the hotel.

"Good evening sir. Do you have a reservation or are you going to rent one now?" asked the 30 something man.

"Yes. Atwood"

"Atwood.. Atwood.." He mumbled searching through the computer.

"Yes. One king-size room."

Ryan looked up in surprise. Peters did this to him.

"I kinda want my own room. Is there another extra room?"

"Sorry. There are no available rooms tonight."

"Oh.." Ryan said. Marissa wouldn't know that he would sleep there tonight and tomorrow he would get another room.

"Okay that's fine. Thank you."

"Okay your room is number 315. Go straight, then right, and there's your room."

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Nice little lady you got there. You gonna get lucky tonight?"

"I don't think so. She's a little drunk." Ryan said surprised the man would say something like that.

"Have a good night.!!"

When Ryan finally got to their room, he set Marissa down. He looked around the place. There was a huge bed with a light blue quilt on it, a dresser, table with a television and a large bathroom. The only problems with the bathroom was that there wasn't a door on it and the large bath was perfectly uncovered from any part of the room.

He set Marissa on the bed and took off her shoes. Then he looked in her suitcase to find her a pair of pjs.

He found a cute little purple one with small teddy bears on them. He took off her shirt and pulled the pajamas on. Then he took her pants off and replaced them with the regular nighttime outfit.

After he was done with that he covered her with a blanket and began undressing himself.

Pacey woked up to the toilet flushing and the sound of someone vomiting. He looked over to the right side of the bed to where she was supposed to be. As he already should have known it was Marissa throwing up the bathroom.

She came out looking as white as a ghost.

"Good morning" Pacey said.

"Why did you let me drink so much? Did I sleep with you?"

"First of all I told you not to drink that much and secondly no."

"Okay. Good to know."

"Yeah. I guess. How you feeling?"

"Terrible. You?"

"Well, after you feel better, I thought we could go sight seeing. What do you say?"

"That sounds fun."

"Okay than it's settled. Where would you like to go?" Ryan asked looking at her. Marissa's face got a greenish color.

"The toilet." She mumbled before she ran to the bathroom.

So that's how Marissa and Ryan spent their morning and afternoon. Marissa head in the toilet and Ryan holding up her hair.

Same day but late afternoon

"It's so hot here."

"I agree with you."

"The zoo does look amazing."

"I know but it's sad that the elephant named Ruby died." Marissa said.

"yeah. Since we saw the whole zoo lets go somewhere else. Maybe like the water park."

"Wonderful idea lets go!" Marissa cheered enthusiastically.

Once in their hotel room they both changed into their bathing suits. Ryan was wearing a pair of dark blue trunks and a Hawaiian shirt. While Marissa was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She had a bikini on underneath.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Dressed and ready!"

"Then let's hit the water."

Ryan and Marissa had a fun time splashing in the water. Ryan especially enjoyed when Marissa took off her clothes to show off her figure in a bright red and yellow bikini.

"You ready to head in?"

"Are you tired already?"

"We have been swimming for 3 hours. I think it's time to go back.

"Okay."

Little did they know, the people that worked with David Breath was also enjoying the view

To be continued................

Short I know...............


	7. Meeting Fate

Chapter: what is it now? 7 I think?

Marissa and Ryan sat in a fancy restaurant waiting for their food to arrive.

"why don't you like steak?"

"I do but I wanted the lobster."

"Why didn't you buy both?" Ryan asked staring into her eyes. Their eyes were locked into a never-ending bond. Marissa finally looked away.

"Because it costs to much for both and I could never finish it." Marissa said as if it was the simplest idea in the world.

"But I'm paying."

"Not this time. You paid for the hotel and all the other times we ate out. This time I'm paying the check."

"We'll see about that" Ryan said grinning.

"You won't win this one."

"No?" Ryan teased with mock innocence.

"Oh that reminds me I have to call my sister. I haven't called her since I left. She must be worried."

"Yeah. You should call her now." Ryan suggested

"We haven't even ate yet. Are you crazy?"

"I forgot about that. I was just trying to think of a way for you to leave and for me to pay the bill."

"Ha! That's not going to happen."

"Hi Cate. It's me." Marissa said talking into the phone.

"Marissa! Oh my god. We were so worried about you. I tried to call your house and nobody answered for 3 days straight. Where are you?" Her sister screamed into the phone.

"Don't worry Cate. I'm fine. I'm out of state for a little bit. I can't tell anyone where I am."

"Why not"

"Because I just can't. I can't tell anymore. Okay?"

"Yeah. Just tell me that your safe."

"I'm safe. I'm with a friend."

"Who? Maria? Brittany? Nicole?"

"No. It's not any of them."

"Which girlfriend of yours did you bring?" Caitlin asked impatiently on the other line.

"Well, it's not exactly a girl."

"Your staying with a guy!"

"I just told you that."

"Do I know him?"

"No. His name is Ryan. He's been helping me deal with stuff."

"What stuff? Are you pregnant? Are you dying? Money problems?"

"No not like anything of that. Just trust me Okay?"

"okay. Can I at least have your phone number?"

Marissa looked over at Ryan who was lying on the bed and intently listening to her.

"Hey Atwood. Can I tell her our phone number?"

"Not right now. To dangerous."

"Sorry Cat. Not yet."

"Okay then call me every day."

"will do. Bye."

"Just one more thing. Do you like this guy?"

She whispered "maybe" into the phone and hung up.

"Hello?" Caitlin asked into the phone.

"Yes. Is this Caitlin Roman?"

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had Marissa's number handy?"

"Hold on a minute. Who is this calling?"

"An old friend of hers, she's just dying to meet." The man on the line said and he was actually meaning it. The death part at least.

"And your name is?"

"The guy who calls her on the phone everyday."

"Okay. Her number is 274 234 8533. But if your the guy who calls her on the phone everyday, don't you already know her number?"

"I mean the one she is at right now in Arizona."

"Arizona?"

"Yes you heard that correctly."

"I'm sorry. I don't know the number."

"Thanks for your time"

Peters had to come back to work on an emergency call. The serial killer, David Breath and struck again. Even though they had took Miss Foster to Mississippi, the jerk found her and murdered both the undercover cop and the woman. Now he had to get Miss Cooper and Mrs. Andersen out of their previous location and move them some more.

Mike Peters had tried to contact Ryan but the receptionist said that she wasn't allowed to transfer calls to the Atwood room. He tried to persuade her but with no avail.

He had to contact him somehow.............................

Good Morning sir" That elderly woman greeted.

Ryan and Marissa had meet and enjoyed the company of Mrs. Treasure O'Donnell.

"So what are you two children doing today?"

"We thought it might be nice to catch a movie. Would you like to join us?" Marissa asked the kind woman.

"What movie are you to going to see?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre"

"That's a nice invitation but I have to decline."

"Okay."

"Hey Ryan we have to get ready. It starts in 30 minutes."

"Okay. It's nice to see you again Treasure."

"You too"

Marissa practically dragged him into the room.

"We're not seriously going to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre are we?"

"Why not?"

"It looks good but there's supposed to be a lot of graphic things."

"You don't think you can handle it"

"No I mean blood. I can't handle that."  
"How about this. We go to the movie and I'll block out all the scary things."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Wait and See Miss Cooper."

Just when the man with the chainsaw is coming after them, Marissa screams.

Aren't you supposed to distract me from this?"

"Oh yeah."

Ryan reaches over and gives a little peck to her lips and then puts his hands over her eyes.

"Better now?"

"So much. Ryan, is the movie scary to you at all?"

"It's very suspenseful."

"That's all you say to that!!!"

"Hey be quiet up there!" A man yelled.

"Hey, How about we leave and go get some dinner."

"Sure"

After they got home they were stuffed. Right when they came in the door the phone rang.

"I thought I told the receptionists to hold all the calls?"

"Hello." Ryan asked into the phone.

It was silent for a moment and then a male voice came.

"May I talk to Marissa please?"

"Who is this?" Ryan barked into the phone

"I need to talk to Marissa."

"Not until you tell me who it is"

"Let's just say we're old friends"

"Not until I have a name Buddy."

Marissa was listening in on the phone to. Ryan looked over to see if Marissa thought it was the guy.

She nodded.

"Do you what to talk to him" Ryan whispered.

She nodded again.

"Here she is."  
Ryan was listening in on the phone while the two of them talked.

"Hello Marissa. I thought I told you not to run."

"How did you find me?"

"It is unfair to dispense information such as this."

"I don't give a damn."

"Since you played that little trick on me. You're going to die tomorrow." The line went dead.

Marissa looked over to Ryan with an ghostly face. He knew she was scared, scare to death of death.

"We're leaving. I don't care the hell where. But we're leaving."

"No! Just let me die. I caused to much trouble already."

"Mar, listen to me. Your not going to die. I'm going to be there for you."

"Ryan go back to Texas. Let me die." she tearfully said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't deserve to live. That's why the guy is tracking me down. I simply don't deserve to."

"Get your bags packed. We're going to Wisconsin."

"NO!"

". I have to tell you the truth. But you can't tell anyone. And you're going to be real pissed at me."

"What is it?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm an undercover cop from New York. There's an serial killer after you. David Breath to be exact. There's 2 other woman who's he's tracking down right now. They're in other locations to. I'm so sorry Marissa."

To be continued......


End file.
